The present invention relates to a spatial logical toy comprising a total of eight toy-elements, e.g. eight cubes or eight other solids with a spherical outer surface, which form a large cube, sphere or other geometrical solid in an assembled state.
In a known preferred embodiment, the solid forming the toy is a regular geometrical solid confined by planes, preferably a cube, built up of eight small cubic toy-elements, with any four small cubes forming one surface of the overall larger cube and which may be rotated into any direction of the spatial axes of the toy, along spatial axes within the cube. The small cubic elements forming the plane surfaces of the large cube are either colored or indicated with numbers, figures or any other symbols. Accordingly, by rotating the cubes, several combinations become possible in compliance with the contents yielded by the indicia.
A spatial toy based on the same principle is disclosed in the HU-PS No. 170 062 of the same applicant.
Another well-known solution has been described in the Japanese Patent No. 55.8193 granted in 1977, comprising a total of eight cubes which form one large cube in the assembled state. This logical toy has been designed in such a manner, that one cube out of the eight cubes is fastened to a centrally positioned rotating element. One corner each of the remaining seven cubes is formed with a spherical surface. The rotation is enabled by the plate or slab shaped body following the curvature of the sphere having been fixed to the pivot protruding from the rounded curved corners of the small cubes, while the pivot itself is fixed by a threaded pin to the centrally arranged sphere.
A disadvantage of this design is that it does not ensure an accurate and smooth mutual displacement, since there is a certain clearance and the plate-shaped solids get deformed, thereby limiting the number of rotations.